staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Jerzy Tomziński. Światem rządzi Bóg; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Strażak Sam - Niewidzialny przyjaciel Normana, odc. 18 (Fireman Sam // Norman?s invisible friend, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o przyjęciu urodzinowym Herberta, odc. 26 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 08:50 Buli - Labirynt, odc. 4 (Le labyriinthe); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:00 Domisie - Hałasowacze; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bajki rosyjskie - Brudasy, strzeżcie się!, odc. 16 (Mojdodyr); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:40 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Nowy dom, odc. 15 (Groundbreaking); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:05 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Jadalnia w stylu art nouveau (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:30 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 16; magazyn 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4161 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4376); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:25 Roman Wilhelmi - "Podróże w czasie"; film dokumentalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1591 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert 13:55 Czy zmieniamy naszą planetę? cz. 1 (Are We Changing Climate Earth?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Karnawał w Jedynce; program rozrywkowy 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4162 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4377); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4163 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4378); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1596 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1744; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1207; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 18 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Żniwa Stracha, odc. 8 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Spud?s bumper harvest, ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Egipski amulet, odc. 17 (Antje und und das Ägyptische Amulett); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Błękitny motyl (Blue Butterfly, The) - txt.str..777 97'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2004) 22:00 Z potrzeby serc; koncert 23:05 Mąż doskonały (Perfect Husband, The) 90'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 00:35 Moskiewska saga - odc. 1 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 1) 51'; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 01:30 Moskiewska saga - odc. 2 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 2); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 142 Diabeł; telenowela TVP 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 36/48 Meteoryt (Santa Apprentice ep. The Meteorite); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 344 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:40 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); serial TVP 11:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 15/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 12:15 Święto Narodzenia Chrystusa; retransmisja 13:05 Na tropie królowej gór (The Search for Mountain Lions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:40 Modelki na diecie (L'Envoye special: La sante au regime); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 14:15 Bramy jutra 15:05 Z kabaretowego archiwum 15:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 631; serial TVP 16:10 Siedem stron świata - odc.2/7 Bomba - txt.str..777; serial TVP 16:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 8/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. The Imposter); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 23/65 Camille (Moonlighting ep. Camille); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/LVIII - txt.str..777; teleturniej 19:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom; cykl dokumentalny 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 202; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Megakomedie - Misja specjalna 96' kraj prod.Polska (1987) 22:20 Alibi na środę - Miłość ponad wszystko (Unconditional Love) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 23:55 Polnisch verboten; film dokumentalny 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Wewnętrzne zło (Counterforce (Renegade force)) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07.50 Co to? kto to? 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Zaolzie 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności, Pogoda 17.00 Raport z akcji 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności, Pogoda, Sport 18.45 Ślązaków portret własny - pr. public. 19.00 Propozycje do śląskiej listy przebojów - rozrywka 19.10 Ludzie i sprawy 19.40 Motokibic.tv 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport, Mag. meteo 22:17 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Koka, terror i bunt Inków (Mama Cocas War/Coca, terror and Inca Uprising); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:42 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:11 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 89, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 50, USA 1996 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 3, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Rodzinne niespodzianki - odc. 241, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 131, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1191, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 30, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 12, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 823, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 132, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 7, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - Rodzina - odc. 3, Polska 2007 17:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 18, Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 824, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1192, Polska 2008 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 21:00 Z księżyca spadłeś? - komedia sf, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - odc. 166, Polska 2008 23:45 Anarchiści - komediodramat, Niemcy 2001 1:55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1064, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 23, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 24, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 57, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Mam prorocze sny... 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - Rodzina Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 58, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1065, Polska 2008 20:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:25 Raport mniejszości - film sf, USA 2002 0:10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 1:10 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nocne granie 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Saint-Tropez (23) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Saint-Tropez (24) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 08.35 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.35 Beverly Hills 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.35 Zbuntowani (5) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Mała czarna - talk show 12.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (135) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.30 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 13.55 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Lalola (40) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 16.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.05 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Zbuntowani (6) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Ośmiornica 2 - horror, USA 2001, reż. Yossi Wein 21.55 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Winny czy niewinny - serial dok., Wielka Brytania 23.50 Mała czarna - talk show 00.45 Chorus Line - musical, USA 1985 03.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.50 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozr. 06.40 Weronika Mars (22-ost.) - serial kryminalny, USA 07.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 08.35 Wybrańcy obcych (2) - serial SF, USA 10.20 Telesklep 11.55 Apetyt na kasę 12.55 Barwy grzechu (3/160) - telenowela, Brazylia 13.55 Hela w opałach (2) : Na dachu - serial komediowy, Polska 14.25 Selnfeld (5/13) - serial 14.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 15.55 Weronika Mars (1/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 16.50 Wybrańcy obcych (3) - serial SF, USA 18.35 Hela w opałach (3): Dobry, zły aptekarz - serial komediowy, Polska 19.05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (3/22) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 SelnfeId (6/13) - serial 20.05 Wojna - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 22.35 Rytualny taniec - thriller, USA 1998 00.35 Wróżki 01.35 Laski na czasie 03.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Granica; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Ren czyli renifer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Afisz - ZASP, Anna Maria Jopek; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (46) Karolina Nowakowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1581; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Tajemnica Doroty; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (46) Karolina Nowakowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Granica; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Ren czyli renifer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Biała róża; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Afisz - ZASP, Anna Maria Jopek; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 8 - Na tratwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1581; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4/13 - Narkotyk; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 American ski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Jaszczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Wisława Szymborska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1202; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 8 - Na tratwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1581; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4/13 - Narkotyk; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 American ski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Grochowiak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 6:30 Graczykowie - Deszczowa dziewczynka - odc. 28, Polska 2000 7:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 8:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 778, Polska 2008 8:45 Samo życie - odc. 1165, Polska 2008 9:15 Wygraj teraz - teleturniej 10:15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 12:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy - Najlepsze życzenia - odc. 2, Polska 2003 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Robochłop - odc. 25, Polska 2000 14:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Tango z aniołem - Dwugłowy pies - odc. 27, Polska 2005 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - Prawo dziecka - odc. 108, Polska 2006 17:00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:35 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Graczykowie - Imieniny - odc. 29., Polska 2000 19:35 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 779, Polska 2008 21:30 Samo życie - odc. 1166, Polska 2008 22:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Klątwa Tutenchama - odc. 26, Polska 2000 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Rzecznik prasowy - odc. 18, Polska 1999 0:00 Daleko od noszy - Speed - niebezpieczna terapia - odc. 3, Polska 2003 0:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1:00 Samo życie - odc. 1166, Polska 2008 1:30 Graczykowie - Imieniny - odc. 29., Polska 2000 2:05 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 3:15 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 779, Polska 2008 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Klątwa Tutenchama - odc. 26, Polska 2000 4:30 Daleko od noszy - Speed - niebezpieczna terapia - odc. 3, Polska 2003 5:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 - program rozrywkowy TVN 24 Serwis informacyjny co 30 minut 05:55 Serwis 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po "Faktach" 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 00:02 Kropka nad i 00:30 Polska i świat 01:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Progr@m 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Nieruchomości 04:50 Supermeteo TVS 07.05 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.15 „Fłaszerski spisek”, kom. kryminalna 11.50 S2 Śląsk 12.20 Telezakupy 12.40 Klaudiusz&cooking 13.30 Koncert życzeń 14.00 Telezakupy 14.35 Na wagę zdrowia 15.00 Telezakupy 15.15 Biznes Silesia 15.40 Telezakupy 16.00 Silesia Informacje 16.20 Kuchnia po śląsku 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Tak Nieruchomości 17.45 Silesia komentarze 18.20 Kopalnia Wiedzy 19.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 19.20 Silesia Informacje flesz 19.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 19.45 „Gdy los się uśmiecha”, komediodramat 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 Zamorskie Granie, na żywo 23.30 Silesia Informacje 00.10 Klaudiusz&cooking 00.55 Koncert życzeń 01.45 S2 Śląsk 02.10 Na wagę zdrowia 02.35 Biznes Silesia 03.00 Silesia Informacje 03.40 Koncert zyczeń 04.05 Kopalnia Wiedzy 04.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 05.20 Zamorskie Granie 06.45 Telezakupy TVT Rybnik Prognoza pogody: 07.55, 08.20, 10.55, 11.20, 13.55, 14.20, 18.55, 19.40, 21.55, 22.40, 00.55, 01.40 07.15 Okiem kamery 07.30 Raport 07.58 Piłka w regionie 08.10 Misja 08.22 Okiem kamery 08.35 Muzyka 10.15 Okiem kamery 10.30 Raport 10.58 Piłka w regionie 11.10 Misja 11.22 Okiem kamery 11.35 Muzyka 13.15 Okiem kamery 13.30 Raport 13.58 Piłka w regionie 14.10 Misja 14.22 Okiem kamery 14.35 Muzyka 18.15 Okiem kamery 18.30 Raport 18.58 Sport - mag. 19.42 Okiem kamery 19.58 Muzyka 21.15 Okiem kamery 21.30 Raport 21.58 Sport - mag. 22.42 Okiem kamery 22.58 Muzyka 00.15 Okiem kamery 00.30 Raport 00.55 Prognoza pogody 00.58 Sport - mag. 01.40 Prognoza pogody 01.42 Okiem kamery 01.58 Muzyka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVT Rybnik z 2009 roku